The age-old problems associated with washing of one's back have never really been solved. Long-handled scrub brushes are known and are used, but they are often difficult to use and ineffective due to the fact that full back coverage or adequate scrubbing action is often not accomplished. Also when one is taking a shower, vigorous scrubbing action is difficult work and many people quickly tire of reaching behind their back. This does not even take into account the elderly or physically disabled who are incapable of cleaning their back area.
The known art also includes a variety of hydraulic or motor driven devices for scrubbing and massaging one's back area to overcome the need to manually scrub the back with the hands and arms. Many of these devices are also intended to be mounted to a shower wall for use during bathing.
However, while these known scrubbing devices may be suitable for their respective purposes, they are replete with disadvantages. Examples being the complexity of the design, the cost of replacing worn components, and the likelihood of failure of mechanical parts.